


Floobidians Will Bring Us Together

by crookedwitness



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dreamatorium, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedwitness/pseuds/crookedwitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trish Barnes walks into the Dreamatorium and becomes Constable Reggie, it doesn't seem like anything's going to go any differently than it had the other times she and Abia became the Inspector and Constable. Until Abia tells her that to release the bonds keeping Inspector Spacetime the prisoner of the Floobidians, all Trish needs to do is tell Abia a huge secret. And only one secret comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floobidians Will Bring Us Together

Trish laid on her back, flicking through an old Super Girl comic, trying to keep her humming to a minimum. After a few months of living with Abia and Annie, they’d all come to learn who had little quirks that bugged each other on bad days and days before their cycles. Trish and Abia’s cycles had synched up within the first semester of freshman year, but Annie was still a few days off.

Not that Trish had noticed. She tried her best not to notice those things. But Abia was kind enough-- or maybe “kind” wasn’t the right word, maybe she was just Abia enough-- to let everyone know at one of their roommate meetings. (Arranged, and catered, by Annie. Those cupcakes were delicious.)

But right-- Trish’s humming really grated on Annie, and after she’d only gotten an A- on a midterm in one of her public administration classes, it was probably best to stay on the fringes of her awareness.

“You’ve already read that one,” Abia said, lips too close to Trish’s ear. Trish jumped, almost dropping the comic.

“Man, Ab, we’ve talked about this,” Trish said, breathing heavily to calm down. “Make noises or something so we know you’re around.”

“Oh, right. I came over to let you know you can hum. Annie left half an hour ago to study at the library.” Abia stood and pulled herself up to the top bunk.

“It’s Friday!” Trish squeaked, sitting up. “I know she’s, well, Annie, but it’s the last day of midterms!”

“Yep, it’s Annie,” Abia said, rustling around her blankets before hopping back down. She dropped the next issue of Super Girl in Trish’s lap before ducking under the blankets and back into the living room. “You wanna watch _Inspector Spacetime_ later?”

“Yeah, totally,” Trish replied, smiling widely because Abia once told her you could actually hear whether the person on the other side of the phone was smiling or not based on... Well, Trish kind of drifted off after that. But she had a feeling Abia could tell when Trish was smiling or not.

 When Trish was sure Abia was securely not-coming-back, for now at least, the smile dropped. She skipped to the end of the older Super Girl comic and skimmed the last few pages.

Then she dropped the older issue on top of the newer one and massaged her (closed) eyes with her fingertips. Abia sneaking up on her and climbing up and down the bunk beds _was not attractive Trisha Barnes._

If only she could convince herself of that.

 

The new Super Girl was okay. Trish set both comics on Abia’s bed and went to find Abia to start the next _Inspector Spacetime_ episode. This would be the first episode after a week of watching anything besides IS, because Annie made them promise they would study and wait for the end of midterms to watch another episode. Which was probably because that Monday she’d woken up to find them still awake... And almost a season and a half further in _Inspector Spacetime_ than they’d been when she fell asleep.

Abia wasn’t watching another episode of _NCIS_ while waiting for Trish or in the kitchen breaking the oven, so Trish tried the Dreamatorium.

“Constable! Perfect timing. I need your help,” Abia said, wrists together behind her back and propped in the far corner of the room. Trish stepped away and let the door shut behind her. “Can you?” Abia shook her wrists at her friend.

Trish knelt forward, fingers dancing around Abia’s wrists. “What happened, Inspector?” she asked, the urgency in Abia’s voice sliding her in character quickly. Hopefully in the character of a woman who wasn’t in love with her best friend who was arguably probably straight.

“I’ve been kidnapped by the Floobidians! They’re upset with something, I can’t quite make out what,” Abia muttered, struggling at the ropes Trish could suddenly see under her fingers. She twisted and pulled, but--

“These look like ropes but--”

“Yes, yes, they’re metal and welded together. You’re not going to get me out of here like that,” Abia replied, shoulders slumping. A few seconds passed before she jolted up, her spine completely straight. “These restraints are made of Floobidian astroni-- you know what that means, don’t you Constable?”

Trish’s eyebrows slid up. “Of... Course?”

“They’ll only open with the release of a huge secret told by someone who doesn’t want to tell it!” Abia continued.

“Isn’t that like, the definition of why people keep secrets?” Trish asked, her stomach roiling and growing heavy at the same time. She wasn’t usually aware of ulterior motives of Abia’s games in the Dreamatorium-- although now she’d have to go back and look-- but this definitely had motives. Bad motives.

“Well, yes, I suppose,” Abia continued, fingers curling and tapping against each other. Trish wondered if Abia or Inspector Spacetime was nervous. Maybe both.

“Why would me telling a secret affect your restraints?” Trish asked.

 Abia shrugged. “The Finkol workers were enslaved by the Floobidians. They often came up with ways to work around their overlords’ commands.”

Trish nodded, silent. “So. You want me to tell you a secret?” Abia craned her neck around, but couldn’t see Trish’s face behind her. Trish thought that that was at least one good thing about this predicament.

“Yes, well, I think that would be best,” Abia said.

Trish and Abia were silent for a few minutes. Trish expected Abia to prompt her-- “hurry, the Floobidians are coming!” “we don’t have all day,” “peoples’ lives are riding on my release, Constable!”-- but nothing came. And somehow, that made it easier to lean just a little closer and mutter, “I think I’m in love with you.”

The ropes fell off and Abia turned around, her brown eyes wide and focused completely on Trish. Her voice dropped from the slightly higher, affected tones of Inspector Spacetime and into monotone inspecting-new-data-Abia tones. “But you’re heterosexual.”

Trish’s eyes didn’t stay focused on Abia’s. Instead she followed a line of tape around the Dreamatorium, because the previous surroundings of the cell had dropped away as soon as the ropes around Abia’s wrists had. “I thought.”

“I thought so too,” Abia replied, frowning. “It seems both of us have more complicated sexualities than I took into account when our friendship started.”

Trish gasped, eyes snapping back to Abia’s. “You were thinking about our sexuality when we became friends?”

Abia scoffed. “Of course. It’s a trope for shows to have two characters get along very well for ages and draw out the suspense from their audience--”

“No, wait,” Trish interrupted, realizing something and holding up her hand. “Your sexuality is complicated too? So... You’re interested in me as well.”

Abia huffed. Now it was her turn to avoid Trish’s eyes. “That was the point, yes.”

“We’re not Inspector and Constable anymore, are we?” Trish asked.

Abia smiled. “No, Trish. We’re not.”

“Oh. Good.” Trish replied, trying not to grin like an idiot.

 “I love it when you grin like an idiot,” Abia said, shifting her hand to cover Trish’s.

“Oh...” Trish muttered, her grin breaking free. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really used to writing fluff, but lately that's all that has been coming out? Not sure why. Anyway, this idea was interesting enough that when it popped into my head I just ran with it. Supergirl's the only comic I'm aware of still being produced (or ever being produced really), so no, I don't think Abia and Trish only read "girl centered" comics now that they're female in this universe, I just didn't know any other comics they could read.


End file.
